Storage systems may include a variety of storage devices and storage media including hard disc drives (HDDs), solid-state drives (SSDs), hybrid drives (e.g., SSHDs), and combinations thereof. Defects or failures may occur in the storage system. To repair the storage system, discs, one or more HDDs, or SSDs, etc. may have to be replaced or the system may have reduced storage capacity and/or performance, which can be costly to a consumer, manufacturer, etc.